


Calculated Risk

by Glassdarkly



Series: Being a Vampire Sucks [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third minor vampire character - Sandy from <i>Doppelgangland</i> in BtVS season 3 and <i>Family</i> and <i>Shadow</i> in BtVS season 5 -discovers the hard way that gambling doesn't pay. </p>
<p>First posted to Livejournal in March 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculated Risk

She's never been a gambler - always played it safe,- so not surprising she'd hated high school.

Too many ways to mess up and get yourself in deep, deep trouble. Danger everywhere.

Like, it's okay to be pretty up to a point, but never draw attention away from the popular girls. Don't study too hard either, in case your grades are better than theirs. Don't try to stand out from the crowd. Hide in plain sight. Fit in, if it kills you.

Trouble was, it _had_ killed her. When the crunch - literal crunch - came, that freaky red haired vamp chick in the leather catsuit had noticed her right away. 

One siring later, she's a bite whore. She doesn't want to be, but the vamp packs running rackets in this town are way worse bullies than those high school mean girls. She'd rather keep her head down, pay a cut for the room at the crack house, build up a regular clientele. Play it safe again.

Which brings her to the tall, blond guy sitting at the bar. He looks solid. Dependable. But he turned her down before. Said his heart belonged to someone else. Said he didn't go out with vampires. Seemed kind of - unstable? Maybe dangerous.

But he wouldn't come back if he wasn't interested, would he? Besides, he's nice. He bought her a drink. She likes him. 

Maybe she'll take a chance just this once. 

Riley wouldn't hurt her, Sandy thinks. She's sure of it.


End file.
